Near-infrared sensors are used in the medical industry to measure the amount of oxygen saturation in a patient's blood or tissue. A cable is used to connect the sensor to a controller that controls operation of the sensor and receives signals from the sensor. Sometimes, patients move while wearing the sensor. For instance, a clinician may move the patient (e.g., rotate the patient) during a procedure. This movement could either cause the sensor to disconnect from the cable or cause the patient discomfort due to lying on the cable. Accordingly, a near-infrared sensor is needed that allows the patient to be moved or rotated without the risk of disconnecting the sensor from the cable or the discomfort caused by lying on the cable.